Shift of priorities
by clifton
Summary: A few shift of oppinions and priorities. This story is before Katara freed Aang out of the iceberg. It's really Zuko centric, but a lot of characters also have there own parts in the story. Zuko becomes a General of the novice division at thirteen.


**A shift of certain events**

I don't claim nothing of avatar the last airbender. This is fiction and I don't get money out of this shit.

**The Capital's Palace, Fire Nation**

**Ozai bedroom**

Ozai felt relaxed and relieved after he relieved his load into her. He doesn't remember the name of this wench, not that it is of any importance. But she was quite useful. She was some peasant that he spotted in the port of the Capital...she was there with her fiancé. He smiled maliciously think how the man was protesting. He gave him his rarely used lightning strike. He should felt the honor that a mere female peasant would be interested in his wife. Oh well. Now thinking back it was a bit reckless doing that in a busy port, however it does set an example of obedience.

He snap out of his thoughts and look over the wench, which he had taken from her "smoking" dead fiancé. She was frail and small, likely of the age of 16-17. She has nice curves, hips and round apple form ass... her cunt didn't taste bad either.

He looked in her eyes, she was crying. He wondered if she was crying for her husband or her maidenhood? Oh well, not that it matter. He got off of her and step of out the bed. He walked over to his closet grab his clothes and starting dressing himself.

He walked out of his room. The royal guardsmen that are at watch saluted. He responded with the words "pay the wench for her services." He walked to the war room. He felt the sun rays glancing on his skin. He doesn't know if it was from the fucking or the great weather but he feel so great. It feels like a the day of his coronation. Good old memories felt like yesterday. As he approach the war room he saw his son in a heated discussion with the guards on watch. He decided to interfer.

Ozai "What are you doing here Prince Zuko?"

His son and the guards gave small bowed to show respect. After that Prince Zuko responded.

Zuko: "Father I wish to join the war meeting to gain experience to one day too rule the Fire Nation"

Ozai can't believe his bluntness. Talking like that. However he does have a point and having an interest in the war isn't bad either. Everybody has to begin somewhere... He remember his own childhood where Iroh was the favourite, he had to fight too gain the throne. He remember battle after battle too gain a name for himself. Azula is the same kind of kin like him, while Zuko is more like is mother and Iroh. Azula is a true heir, not him. However he is a pragmatic if he can prove himself he will get the throne. End of the day the thrones of flames is only for the strong.

Ozai: "I think you need too gain experience first. I, Firelord Ozai give you the rank of general brigadier. Your will command of the thirtieths division in the Earth Kingdom. You will depart tonight."

Zuko shocked of what he just heard from his father mouth. He felt a moment of doubt, but he regained himself.

Zuko: "I accept father. Thank you father, for allow me proof myself" he bowed.

Ozai: "Good, while as you don't mind I have meeting to attend. Oh and Zuko don't fail me..."

He walked into the war room. He took his sit on the throne. The General-staff presented the plan. The use of the thirtieths division he just gave too his son, as an distraction. While the main forces would attack from the rear. That moment he smiled for the second time.

**Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom**

**In Feng's palace, study room**

Long Feng was reading his report while two Joo Dee's are blowing his hard cock. He tried too concentrate on his work but they form too much of a distraction. He decided to let the Joo dee's finish there job. While there hands and mouths were moving on a faster rhythm, he came on there faces. Long Feng said "Get out. I have work too do." the Joo Dee's cleaned there faces with a cloth that they withdrew from there pockets. After that, they left the room.

Long Feng pulled up his robe and reseated on his seat. He readied the rapport. Most of the Earth Kings vassals are in almost revolt, if it wasn't for the war. How much he hate to use Ba Se Sing soldiers outside the wall, he will have to show some action. Fortunately the "Seconded Guard Division" an rather elite force was showing a little dissent for the rather inactive Ba Sing Se army. Does solving two problems at once. He is such a smart man. He think that he will reward himself with a few sluts. Not Joo Dee's, however maybe one of the Earth Kings young brides. Yes, even some of them still even have there virginity. Oh thats the plan. However he should finish with what he is doing right now. He will send the Division to reinforce the elite Earthbender battalion station in the mountains ranges of Yosing. Yes the Fire Nation were not able to pass through with a mere Battalion holding the mountains. It will also save most of the manpower of the division while they release there energy on the Firebenders or how they say it "blowing some steam".

He stood that moment up and began to walk to the wall with the painting of the former Earth King. He then Earth bended the wall up and it revealed a tunnel. An tunnel directly leads too the Earth King sleeping chambers. From the Earth Kingdom chambers he will go to one of the wives chambers. He whistled while he walked. Thinking happily of what is awaiting him.

**North Pole, Capital**

**The meeting hall of the ice palace **

The meeting hall of the Ice Palace is has the capacity too hold hundreds of guests. However at the moment there are only around a dozen sitting at the meeting table. On the table there where maps, scrolls, etc. At the head of the Table was Arnook, Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Called by the outsiders the better part of the Tribe after the annihilation of the South. He felt that he is finally been

able to put the dead of his wife a place. Yue is again the happy girl that she used too be. Finally after several months he has decided to be debriefed by his councilors and war-chiefs. The Grand War-chief Akkos was about too speak.

Akkos looked straight with his blue eyes unto the blue eyes of Anook's. And said in boorish tone " The military situation is the same as the last 70 years. There hasn't been any raids on small villages." he sighs. " No blockade, not even a Fire Nation fishing ship has been detected in our waters. We still have direct trade lanes with the Earth Kingdom. Business as usual "

Arnook spoke and said " I thought so. Is there something you want to say? I notes your boredom."

Akkos replied " Well sir, our troops are almost all novice, hardly any veterans." He then look at master Pakku. "Master Pakku and I are the only one in the North who has any combat experience. In itself in peace time isn't a problem, however the war is almost lasted for hundred years. We won are battles because of tactics and well trained soldiers. But in the decades of the sleeping war (Watertribe term for the decades of unofficial peace) our forces have been degraded. The average Militia soldier is just a drunk peasant with a weapon, the regular army is what a militia should be but not what an army should be. They lack the discipline and regular training for that. Only the Tribal Guard and the Navy are an potent military force that we have." He sighs and continued "They just need one strong determine push and the will destroy us. We became lazy and bored."

Pakku replied: " What are you suggesting?"

Akkos said: " Upgrading the defenses of the Capital and increasing the budget of all the branches of the military"

Councilor of Coinage replied: " Grand War-chief, the Tribe doesn't have the coinage and resource pool too do what you are suggesting. The debts of the first 7 decades of the war has crippled us. That is why two decades ago my predecessor as lowered the budget."

Akkos replied: " You do know of the consequence of losing these war? We aren't Earth Peasant, we are proud Tribesman. We shall have the same fate as the south. Near extinction and lose of our culture. We were always the stronger side of the tribe, maybe because of that we will have the same fate as the Air Nomads."

Councilor of 'Foreign Affairs' replied: " Maybe we should ask the Earth Kingdom for financial support?"

Master Pakku replied sarcastic: " Yea because they aren't fighting the Fire Nation on there soil and we aren't just sitting behind our fortress."

Councilor of Foreign Affairs reacted calmly.: " They have approximately 120,000 soldiers behind there wall. That's three quarter of the Norths population. And I suggest if they decline our request for financial support, we will threaten too sue peace to the Fire nation."

In the Hall there was a deadly silents. The word peace hasn't been spoken in almost a hundred years. They mindset of most of the leaders of the Earth kingdom and Water tribe was that peace only can existed if the avatar came. But these concept wasn't that new. There were small conflicts in the Earth kingdom between vassals, clans of the Watertribe. And usually small conflicts would be solved within without the Avatar. However this conflict isn't a small matter.

Akkos replied first: " Councilor are you suggesting black mailing? Or do you think that peace is possible?"

The councilor took a deep breath and replied: " Black mailing? Yes. A real peace? Possible."

Arnook quickly replied: " Why isn't the world at peace right now then? Councilor uhm.."

Councilor replied:" Councilor Bakku of Foreign Affairs, Son of Chief Kue of Nuuk." Nuuk a rich Province of the North. " The reason that there isn't peace is because of several reasons. The Fire nation is out to conquer the world and the Earth Kingdom will not surrender. But we the North are too much trouble than what it's worth. Our lands are only habitable with the right tools and knowledge. Something that Fire and Earth doesn't have and that is water. Our waterbenders lets our civilization reach our full potential. That's why they raid and don't outright conquer us. The South lost because the don't had the centralized administration and unity that we have, but they are still not totally exterminated." He took a deep breath. And said "We could offer them the North. We can offer vassalisation of our tribe, with a large degree of autonomy"

Again there was silence, but this time there where also wide eyes.

The Councilor of Coinage replied: " I suppose that could end our economic decline. Financial support from the Earth kingdom …...or vassalisation and open up Fire Nation trade routes. Either way should be enough." he then looked down.

Arnook slowly said: " Grand War-chief Akkos and Master Pakku your opinions please."

Akkos replied: "Both are not honorable. However for the continuation of our tribe, both are options better than destruction."

Master Pakku also replied "I agree with Akkos."

Arnook replied: " Alright Bakku look in too both options. Try to get the best deal. However the Fire nation and the Earth Kingdom must never know what we try to do. Nothing will leave this hall."


End file.
